Kaelynn
by Girlie G
Summary: Sailor Moon seemingly dies in battle...but the scouts discover she's alive discontinued
1. Fight

A/N: Newest story! : ) enjoy all :) This is only the first chapter!  
  
Rating: PG as of now  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
The battle was in full swing. It seemed to be never ending. It raged on and on. Energy attacks, and shouts ran thought he area as the warriors fought.  
  
One blonde teen girl who donned a orange sailor fuku with a blue ribbon, was thrown quite suddenly into a tree; after which she attempted to sit up and groan. She failed and gave in to unconsciousness.  
  
"VENUS!" A raven-haired warrior clad in a red sailor fuku with a purple ribbon screamed.  
  
"No time Mars!" Another one yelled to the second warrior. She tossed her chestnut brown hair and spun around to look at the monster. Her green sailor fuku and pink ribbon spun with her. She looked back over her shoulder carefully. "Mercury, do you have the weak spot yet?"  
  
A short blue haired scout with a blue fuku and ribbon, was frantically typing away on a small handheld computer. "Almost Jupiter!" she shouted back to the chestnut heaired one. "Almost there," she spoke to herself. "just about. . . ALRIGHT GOT IT!" she turned to the last female in the area. "Sailor Moon!" she shouted at the last girl who was clad in a blue fuku with a red bow.  
  
"Hai?" the blue clad warrior shouted back.  
  
"Aim for the youma's left shoulder blade!" She shouted to Sailor Moon.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Venus suddenly called and Mercury turned to late to see the monster run into her and full speed. Mercury took to the air with a cry and fell a short distance away weakly groaning.  
  
"MERCURY!" Jupiter yelled furiously. "You're gonna pay Youma!" she shouted at the Monster then charged at it.  
  
"Jupiter! NO!" Mars called after her. But it was too late. The chestnut haired warrior was the strongest out of all of them, but she fell quickly too, coming to rest beside the fallen Mercury.  
  
Mars turned toward the youma. "You'll pay for that," she said to the youma then to Sailor Moon, "get to the youma's shoulder blade no matter what."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and Mars took off after the youma. It was a short fight and Mars was tossed precariously into the same tree as Venus was thrown into earlier.  
  
Sailor Moon looked frantically around her before taking a fighting stance.  
  
"The. . .shoulder blade Sailor Moon," Mars groaned out.  
  
"I. . .can't get to it's back!" she shouted back.  
  
"Then I will distract him," a male voice said to her left.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
A tall figure clad in a black and white tuxedo, top hat, billowing cape, and mask jumped from the tree onto the ground next to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Just worry about the shoulder blade. I'll do the rest." He stated. Sailor Moon nodded in determination, and pulled out her scepter.  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumped toward the Youma, and struck it in the face. The youma turned it's attention to fighting Tuxedo Mask. The youma swung and clipped Tuxedo Mask's side. He gave a yelp of pain and extended his cane to strike the youma in the chest.  
  
Sailor Moon suddenly saw her chance and started to power up. She spun around with her scepter, but before she could say the words to her attack, she observed that the youma had knocked Tuxedo Mask roughly and headfirst into one of the walls.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was thrown onto his left side and he groaned. His mask had come off in the fight, and he had his teeth clenched with his eyes shut in pain. Tuxedo Mask was fighting a losing battle to stay awake while his body screamed for sleep.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to run over and intervene when a voice suddenly echoed through the area.  
  
"Return at once Temptomora." The voice commanded. The youma turned toward the voice.  
  
"Almost done," the youma grunted in return.  
  
"No," the voice ordered, "well since you are in the middle of killing that one, finish up but then return, we have some business to attend to."  
  
"Understand." The Youma said. He turned back to Tuxedo Mask who was looking fearfully up at the youma. He gasped in fear and attempted to sit up. Without his mask on, Sailor Moon could see the terror in Mamoru's eyes.  
  
The youma raised his claws to strike him to death when a voice rang out.  
  
"LEAVE. HIM." All eyes turned from their positions on the ground to Sailor Moon who had a dangerous look in her eyes.  
  
The youma looked at her frail appearance, snorted and returned to destroying Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I *SAID*," Sailor Moon said more firmly taking a step towards the Youma, "Leave. Him." Pause. "Or I will make you."  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked up at his love from his position on the ground. "No Sailor Moon. . .don't. . ." Tuxedo Mask croaked weakly.  
  
The youma looked intrigued by Sailor Moon before leaving Tuxedo Mask. He stalked toward Sailor Moon. Her face held no expression but on the inside, her mind was screaming at her. 'What now?' the other side of her brain yelled back 'I don't know! I only thought this far.' The first part screamed back, 'How about running?' the second part said, 'yes, running is good."  
  
On the outside, Sailor Moon just stood there. The youma looked her up and down before turning a slow circle around her. He growled and swung his leg at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon ducked and jumped behind the youma pulling off her tiara hastily and shouting, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
  
The tiara dug into the youma's back and it was incinerated.  
  
Sailor Moon landed and turned around to finish anything that was needed. When she assumed it was clear, she nodded, sighed and turned back to her friends.  
  
Sailor Moon ran over to Venus and Mars who were both sitting up and stooped down. "Are you two alright?" she asked concerned. Both of the female warriors nodded.  
  
"Hai," they answered. Sailor Moon seemed satisfied and helped both Mars and Venus to stand. Venus wavered a bit and would have fallen over had Sailor Moon not caught her.  
  
"Careful," Sailor Moon laughed before handing Venus to Mars who looped Venus' arm over her own shoulders and grabbed her waist. Sailor Moon walked into the direction of Mercury and Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter was on her knees holding onto her shoulder, while Mercury was standing holding onto her ribs. Sailor Moon approached them. "You two alright?" she asked both of them. Both nodded and stood on their own.  
  
Sailor Moon then let go of the hard look on her face and quickened her pace over to where Tuxedo Mask had rolled onto his back and was breathing hard. Both out of terror, and pain.  
  
Sailor Moon knelt down and took his hand in her own. "Tuxedo Mask. . ." she inquired no further. She didn't need to.  
  
"H. . .hai Sailor Moon I'll be okay. Just give me a minute okay?" Sailor Moon nodded looking a little pale. Sailor Moon sat down heavily next to Tuxedo Mask and watched his breathing return to normal.  
  
"You took quite a beating Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon said quietly looking up and down his body at his injuries. Tuxedo Mask chuckled.  
  
"I've had worse Sailor Moon," he murmured, "I'm fine." Sailor Moon didn't believe him and since he had lost his mask in the fight, Sailor Moon could see the pain in Tuxedo Mask's eyes. Sailor Moon was about to ask him about it when Tuxedo Mask groaned. "I guess I should get up now."  
  
Sailor Moon giggled. "Yes." She answered.  
  
Tuxedo Mask started to sit up and cried out softly in pain. Sailor Moon winced and helped him stand. Tuxedo Mask wavered and Sailor Moon grabbed his arm to stead the warrior. Tuxedo Mask shook his head and blinked rapidly.  
  
Sailor Moon was concerned. Taking a breath, she powered down her transformation. "Tuxedo Mask, Power down and let's take you to a hospital."  
  
Tuxedo Mask paled and shook his head. "No I'm fine."  
  
"You might have a concussion Tuxedo Mask now power down," Usagi ordered wanting to hear no discussion. Tuxedo Mask sighed and powered down to Mamoru.  
  
The rest of the scouts powered down as well. "What about the rest of you? What are your injuries."  
  
"I think my back is bruised but nothing feels broken," Minako, the former Venus stated.  
  
"I think my ribs might be cracked but they're not broken," Ami the former Mercury whispered still holding onto her ribs gingerly.  
  
"Just a nice sized bruise on my jaw from where that stupid thing hit me," Makoto, the former Jupiter answered in rage.  
  
"I'm fine all around, just sore," Raye, the raven haired Mars answered.  
  
Usagi nodded and turned toward Mamoru. "Come now, Mamo-chan let's get you to the hospital."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Iie, there's no need, I heal quickly, I feel better already." He said quickly.  
  
Usagi sighed but knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Alright Mamoru let's go, bye everyone!" she shouted and took Mamoru's hand before leaving.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Usagi walked slowly with Mamoru back to his apartment before leading him inside and sat him on the couch. "Don't fall asleep Mamoru," she ordered before reaching for the phone.  
  
Usagi called her parents and informed them that she was staying at Rayes for the night and she would be home early in the morning, before curling up with Mamoru on the couch and sleeping. Usagi woke up ever hour to make sure Mamoru would wake up then went back to sleep.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
The middle of the night awoke Usagi. She opened her eyes as a feeling came over her. 'Oh no. . ." she whispered. As quietly as was able, Usagi stood and tiptoed to get her things.  
  
Just as Usagi started to open the door Mamoru woke up. "Usa?" he asked "where are you going?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Usagi stammered. "just to take care of some business. I won't be gone long! JA!"  
  
Usagi ran out of the house and out into the street.  
  
'There's a new prescence here that wasn't here earlier. . .' she thought therself. 'it's more powerful than the first. . .but I can't ask for help because everyone's hurt.'  
  
Usagi ran until she couldn't breathe. When Usagi finally stopped she gasped out, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!" Usagi's transformation swirled around her in beautiful ribbons of pink. Finally Usagi stood as Sailor Moon once again and ran towards the negative energy.  
  
'You're goin down!' she thought to herself determinedly.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
A/N: here's a new story! Lemme know if I should continue! I can assure you that it willg et better as you go along! 


	2. Goodbye Usagi

KAELYNN CHAPTER 2 BYE USAGI! ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Sailor Moon ran until she felt the force of whatever was out there pull her down towards the docks in the bay of her town. As she approached the area, Sailor Moon slowed to a walk, and crept into the docking yard. She waited a few moments. . .then: "COME OUT." She screamed getting impatient. A sudden growl ended her bravery and Sailor Moon turned around sharply to be met with a youma not unlike the one earlier. "Hello." Sailor Moon squeaked. The youma growled in return then lunged at Sailor Moon who cried out and flew back about three feet into a cluster of boxes. "Ow." Sailor Moon moaned and stood up. "Well that was rude," Sailor Moon quipped dusting herself off. The youma looked at Sailor Moon questioningly. Sailor Moon stared right back for a minute before coming to the conclusion: "You're not the force I felt earlier, so if you'll just leave then I'll let you go." Sailor Moon stated. The youma glared and growled again before lunging at Sailor Moon. "I warned you." Sailor Moon said as she dodged. Sailor Moon jumped into the air and pulled off her tiara once again. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The youma gave a great cry and was incinerated instantly. Sailor Moon landed then spun around. "I know you're here! NOW COME OUT!" she shouted. ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
The figure sat in the shadows cloaked by the shadows. It observed Sailor Moon interested. 'She's strong that one. . .could be just the thing we've been looking for. . .' it thought to itself before smiling cruelly. 'No time to waste I suppose. . .it's gotta be tonight. . .poor thing won't even see it coming. . .' The figure laughed evilly before teleporting away. ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
"Come on now!" Sailor moon screamed. "COME OUT SO I CAN DEFEAT YOU AND GO TO SLEEP! I'M TIRED DAMNIT!" ((A/N: *looking at everyone's stares* What? That's EXACTLY what I'd say in her position lol. . .sorry back to the story)) Sailor Moon continued to spin and scream at the figure before she felt a buildup of energy to her left. Grinning, she turned to her left. "Why hello evil nega-sleaze, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly, then gasped when she saw the figure. "What's the matter Sailor Moon?" The figure mocked. "not what you expected?" "You. . .you're. . .human." Sailor Moon gasped. She could barely make out that the figure was human below his black hooded cloak that covered his body, and black mask that covered everything but his eyes. The figure laughed. "Well aren't you quick on the uptake? Yes I am." Sailor Moon took a fighting stance and said, "No matter, I will take you down anyways." The figure laughed once again. "How perfectly entertaining," the figure stated with a laugh. The cloaked figure raised up it's hand and muttered, "Tau Reekay Noji. . .HOYA!" The attack shot an at Sailor Moon who cried out in shock and pain before she landed several feet away and slid to a stop.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Mamoru woke with a start feeling a familiar burning sensation down in the deep pits of his heart. "Usagi. . ." he murmured before jumping clumsily out of bed.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
Raye woke panicked. "USAGI!" she cried out before glancing around her surroundings. Raye nodded to herself and jumped out of bed running for the door, barely pausing enough to put on some shoes and a jacket.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Makoto dropped the measuring cup full of boiling water on the floor then hissed in pain as the water splashed on herself. Makoto nodded her head before walking briskly out the door and into the night.  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
Ami looked up sharply from the book she was studying and sighed. 'Well. . .I guess Nuclear Physics will have to wait.' She thought to herself disappointed as she ran out the door.  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
Minako groaned as she sat up quickly in bed. 'Usa!' her mind screamed as she pulled on some clothes quickly. Artemis stretched. "Where you goin Minako?" he asked. "Usa. . ." Minako said, "is in danger." Artemis nodded and was awake instantly. "Right! I feel it too!" he said. "Let's boogie!" Minako said before she ran out the door with Artemis hot on her heels.  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
All the scouts met on a street in a full run. Without a word, Venus threw her hand up in the air and cried, "VENUS POWER!" The other scouts followed suit.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER."  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER."  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
In the place of the 4 civilian girls, were the famous Sailor Scouts who were running out of time to save their leader. Speaking of their leader. . .  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon lay on her back panting loudly. Groaning, she stood and grabbed her shoulder painfully. "That all you got?" she asked.  
  
The figure just grinned evilly. "No." he said before blasting her once again.  
  
Sailor moon cried out and flew back into another bunch of boxes groaning in pain. 'That hurt.' She thought to herself before standing again. 'I can do this.' She whispered to herself.  
  
The figure laughed evilly once again before powering up and muttering, "Tau Reekay Noji. . .HOYA!" once again while shooting another blast at Sailor Moon who tried to dodge but knew she'd get hit. Sailor Moon gave a cry of shock before realizing that she wasn't hit.  
  
Looking up, Sailor Moon realized she was soaring through the air and looked up. "Tuxedo Mask?" she asked.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked lovingly down at her and nodded. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded painfully. "Hai." Tuxedo Mask set her on the ground. That's When Sailor Moon felt 4 other presences behind her. Turning, Sailor Moon saw the Sailor Scouts standing there and smiled before turning back to the cloaked figure. "Give up?" she asked.  
  
"No." the figure said nonchalantly before disappearing. There was a collective gasp and a bunch of where did he go's.  
  
Sailor Moon never looked away. "He's here." She said, "stay alert." The scouts nodded as Sailor Moon ventured a few brave steps forward.  
  
Something finally clicked before she shouted. "LOOK OUT!" to the scouts behind her. The scouts looked puzzled before an energy dome appeared around them and starting sucking away their energy.  
  
Sailor Moon ran to the dome and started beating it with her fists. She made eye contact with Tuxedo Mask who's pain-filled gaze tore at her heart. Turning slowly, she said dangerously, "RELEASE THEM!"  
  
The figure appeared in front of her. "Why should I?" the figure asked.  
  
Sailor Moon didn't answer. "Why are you here?" she asked coolly.  
  
The figure looked startled. "To fetch you." He replied  
  
"Why?" Sailor Moon asked confused.  
  
"Because those are my orders. . .come with me and your friends won't be harmed." The figure said nonchalantly.  
  
"No." Sailor Moon replied before attacking the figure and catching him off guard.  
  
Startled, the figure lost it's concentration and the dome disappeared as Sailor Moon and the figure fought. It was an even fight as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask watched from their positions on the ground.  
  
The battle raged on until finally Sailor Moon landed a solid punch on the figure's chest. Pulling off her tiara, Sailor Moon went in for the kill. "MOON TIARA. . ."  
  
The figure regained his senses before shouting, "Tau Reekay Noji. . ."  
  
"MAGIIC!" Sailor Moon finished sending her tiara flying at the figure.  
  
"HOYA!" The figure yelled also sending his attack at her.  
  
The two attacks collided and something in them reacted to one another because in a great flash of light, the figure was gone. . .and Sailor moon with it.  
  
The scouts blinked and their mouths hung open. "What just. . ." Venus started.  
  
"Checking right now." Mercury said typing away on her computer. "THERE!" she pointed to the center of where Sailor moon and the figure's attacks collided. They could see the area there was discolored and disformed.  
  
Bravely, Jupiter went up and stuck her hand into it. Her hand went clean through. "It's a portal." She gasped in shock.  
  
"Well let's go through it!" Venus yelled.  
  
"WAIT!" Mars shouted. "We don't' know it's safe. Let's think this through."  
  
There was a great buzzing noise and when the scouts turned back to the portal, it wasn't there anymore. It had completely disappeared.  
  
"M. . .Mercury?" Mars inquired. Mercury shook her head.  
  
"I can't trace it as of now. . .give it some time."  
  
Mars nodded then thinking fast, she turned. "Tuxed-" she stopped. Tuxedo Mask wasn't there, he was gone. Away to deal with his problems by himself. . .like usual.  
  
Mars sighed and powered down. "let's go home." She sighed before walking back to the temple.  
  
The rest of the scouts powered down as well, and went home to mourn the loss of their friend in their own way.  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
A/N: This took me awhile to write! I hope ya'll enjoy it! ;) uhm. . .review please! :) ya! E-mail me if you want me to continue! Cow_lilly_girl_04@yahoo.com okay? Ciao! 


	3. Depressionleads to

Kaelynn Chapter 3-Depression. . .Leads to. . .  
  
A/N: HI HI! ^_~ Just lil' ol' me! :) actually updating! Thanks to ALL Who reviewed! But I will NOT update unless I get at least 3 more reviews for this chapter! Sorry!  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
***Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiing*** [[answering machine]] You've reached Mamoru Chiba. . .First of all, I don't want to buy anything. . .that said, I can't get to the phone to take your call, so if you need to get ahold of me, leave a message and I will call you back whenever I find a convenient time. **Beep**  
  
"Mamoru. . .Mamoru come on pick up!" The voice sighed. "Well it's me Raye. . .I know you're down right now. . .but you musn't lose hope! We WILL find her Mamoru. . .count on it. . .but until then quit moping around and come out and have lunch with the girls and myself. Mamoru? Pick up please? MAMORU!!!!!!!!"  
  
The voice continued on yelling as Mamoru sat on the couch staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world to him. He sighed and wiped furiously at the tears that were streaming down his face. 'Without her I have nothing. . .' he thought to himself as he went to his desk and pulled something from the drawer.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
Raye sighed and hung up the phone before turning to the other 3 girls in the room.  
  
"Anything?" Ami asked.  
  
Raye shook her head. "He still won't answer."  
  
"I don't blame him," Minako said softly.  
  
"Ya, I mean he just lost his soul mate ya'll let's just be patient." Makoto chimed in.  
  
"Does he think this is easy on any of us?" Raye cried out angrily.  
  
"But. . ." Makoto replied softly, "she. . .was all he felt he had."  
  
This revelation shut up Raye and she nodded solemnly. "I'm going to go try and call him again." Raye said retreating once again to call Mamoru.  
  
"She's worried about Mamoru even more so than any of us." Minako stated quietly.  
  
"What makes you think so?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well for one, it's obvious, and two. . .the phone isn't in her room which is the one that she just went into." Minako said.  
  
"Oh ya." Makoto replied.  
  
Ami didn't say anything, just opened up her computer and started typing away furiously on the keys even though she knew it would do nothing. She just wanted something to do.  
  
Raye entered the room then. "I'm going over to his apartment." She announced. The other girls stood. "Alone." Raye snapped. The girls sat back down nodding and watched Raye walk out the door.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
Mamoru sat staring at the door boredly. Then his gaze fell and looked at the silvery shining weapon in his hand. He couldn't do it. . .he HAD to end it. . .so he could be with his love. Nothing could stop him now.  
  
Raye knocked on the door. "MAMORU!" she shouted angrily. "COME OUT!"  
  
Mamoru jumped at the intrusion. He didn't reply and barely acknowledged that there was anyone out there. He cocked the gun and put it to his temple crying softly.  
  
"MAMO-ru. . ." Raye's voice cracked at the end, obviously hearing the gun cock. "Please Mamoru, answer the door?"  
  
Mamoru still didn't answer although a tear went down his cheek. He turned as he heard a key in the lock. 'Oh no!' he thought. 'I forgot I gave her an extra key!' Mamoru shrugged and turned away from the door as it opened. He didn't care. She could see if she wanted to.  
  
Raye walked into Mamoru's apartment and saw him on the couch. With short, quick steps, Raye approached the futon in the living room. She gasped as she saw the gun he held to his head. Growling softly and in a heated voice Raye said, "Do you think you're better than us?"  
  
This was the last thing he expected and his gaze shot to Raye's tearstained face. He looked at her confused. Raye continued.  
  
"Do you think that it's harder on yOU JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE HER *FUTURE* *HUSBAND?*" Raye's words turned to screams as she accentuated every syllable in every word. "*WELL* *WE* *ALL* *LOVED* *HER* *JUST* *AS* *MUCH* *AS* *YOU* *DID* *SO* *STOP* *BEING* **SUCH** **A** **DICK** **HEAD** **AND** ***STOP*** ***SHUTTING*** ***US*** ***OUT*** ***SO*** ***WE*** ***FEEL*** *A* *LITTLE* *BIT* *BETTER* THAT WE DIDN'T LOSE *TWO* FRIENDS ONLY ONE!!" Raye was now out of bed and collapsed to the floor in a heap of sobs.  
  
Mamoru stared at her transfixed before dropping the gun, and sinking to the floor next to Raye and taking the raven haired girl into his arms and holding her while she cried. It was a little while before he realized that he was crying too. Mamoru's silent cries turned into loud sobs as he rocked Raye back and forth clinging to her saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" over and over again.  
  
After about 10 minutes of crying together, the two friends parted and smiled. "Thank you." Mamoru said softly.  
  
"You're welcome Mamoru. . .someone had to pull your head out of your ass." Raye quipped.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. . .*sigh* it was. . .is hard to believe that I will never see her again. . ."  
  
"I know. . .but we're all here for you Mamoru and we love you and I've NEVER been more scared in my life than I was seeing you with the gun to your head. . ." Raye shuddered.  
  
"I'm sorry Raye, I don't know what got into me. . .I am ASHAMED at myself Raye. . .and I SWEAR I won't ever get that close again!"  
  
"Good, because Usagi won't want to come home to a dead boyfriend." Raye replied.  
  
"If she comes home. . ." Mamoru muttered.  
  
Raye was just about to respond when her communicator went off. Raye opened it. "Yes?"  
  
"RAYE!" the voice shouted excitedly the softened. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Raye replied, "what's up Ami?"  
  
"WE FOUND HER! WE FOUND OUT WHERE SHE IS!"  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
  
A/N: hahahaha! I'm sooooooooo evil! LOL! But I will update whenever school allows since I have such a tough schedule. But if you e-mail and harass me then I will find time around my junior year in high school to update for ya ;) e-mail is cow_lilly_girl_04@yahoo.com ;) and I have to cut it here cuz I have to update "Without You" as well tonight ugh...lol well..........Aishiteru! and Ja Ne!  
  
Girlie G. 


	4. To A New World

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Kaelynn Chapter 4  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
All the girls were gathered in Mamoru's apartment hunched over Ami's computer. Ami was giving a really long and difficult complex way of telling how she found Usagi.  
  
". . .and then I realized that searching for her bio signs would not help in the matter since a human girl's bio readings would not show up that far away from home. So I picked another resource that she had within her to search for and realized that one of the many elements in. . ."  
  
"In ENGLISH Ami," Minako finally said annoyed.  
  
"What she's saying is that she had always been looking for Usagi's life signs which can't be accessed through such a long distance, and the crystal, since it is so strong could. So Ami used the crystal to find out Usagi's location. . .genius Ami!" Mamoru explained finally happy. There was a chorus of agreement from the other girls.  
  
Ami blushed in reply to the attention. "It really was quite simple. . .and I'm almost angry with myself for not thinking of it before!"  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get Usagi!" Minako cheered.  
  
"No." Raye said.  
  
"No?" Minako asked. "But why? Don't' you want her back?"  
  
"Of course. . .but we must have some sort of plan before we rush in there Minako!" Raye  
  
"She's right Minako," Makoto said, "we need to learn about this new land so we may adapt to the environment. . .and we need to see where exactly she landed on this world."  
  
"Well then let's get started." Mamoru said just as excitedly as before. The rest of the girls and Mamoru sweat-dropped and groaned at her dizziness.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Six hours later, the girls were all sprawled out on the floor. They were quizzing each other about the place they were about to go. Most of the girls looked bored and Mamoru was reading a book.  
  
Finally Makoto spoke up. "Enough of this! LET'S. GO."  
  
Raye stood up as well. "I would have to agree. What about the rest of you?"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded and wanted to go. Mamoru stood up and closed his book nodding silently, with his crystal blue eyes shining. "Let's do it." He grinned.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
All the scouts stood in a circle around Tuxedo Mask in their Sailor Scout outfits on the roof of Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Ready?" Mars asked everyone.  
  
"Mm hmmm." The scouts agreed before joining hands and closing their eyes. A strong breeze started to pick up around them causing all of their hair to be tousled, as they concentrated all of their power.  
  
Suddenly Mar's eyes shot open and she cried, "MARS POWER!"  
  
This action was followed by Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter.  
  
"VENUS POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
Then all of the scouts joined together and shouted. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
In a flash of Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask disappeared from Mamoru's apartment buliding not knowing if they would ever even see it or anything familiar to them ever again.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
A cold wind breeze blew her long blonde hair around while she gazed upon the village. Slowly she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of mountain air and smiled. It was beautiful here. She never wanted to leave.  
  
Suddenly from behind her, she heard a rustling of trees and bushes. Without turning, she smirked and closed her eyes.  
  
"Took you long enough." She muttered to the new figure.  
  
"Well I had my reasons." The figure replied.  
  
"You always do," The female smirked. The figure growled.  
  
"Well let's get this over with then shall we?"  
  
The female grinned and took a defensive stance. "Bring it on bimbo," She laughed.  
  
The figure yelled a war cry and charged the female. The female laughed and ducked out of the way. A battle ensued.  
  
The female threw punches and kicks at the figure as the figure blocked and returned some of his own. The two figures were moving faster than a human eye could see.  
  
Finally the battle stopped as one of the punches landed and sent the figure sprawling to the ground. The female laughed and was about to finish him off when something deep down within her sent out alarms and she groaned to herself.  
  
Looking down at the figure, she said, "I'll finish this later. . .bye!" and jumped away leaving the bleeding figure on the ground.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Tuxedo Mask and the scouts all looked around the area they were in. The scenery was beautifully colored forests, waterfalls, and mountains. It looked like a cleaner version of Earth except for the fact that the Trees were pinkish blue and green, the water was purple and silver, and the mountains were all yellow and orange colored. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask gasped in wonder.  
  
"This is beautiful!" gasped Sailor Mercury. The rest of the scouts nodded in agreement and Tuxedo Mask shifted uneasily from one foot to another.  
  
"Sailor Mercury can you pinpoint Usagi's exact location?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
Sailor Mercury shook herself from her wonder and nodded. "Just give me a sec and I will tell you." Sailor Mercury opened up her computer only to have all the alarms go off. Sailor Mercury typed quickly.  
  
"There's creatures all around us!" she shrieked out in terror, "I don't' know if they're friendly. . .or if they are there to attack us!"  
  
Sailor Mercury's question was answered when one of the types of creatures jumped from the bushes and charged towards the scouts. The were the color of the inside of an abalone shell and had two sharp horns. One on his head, and the other on his nose.  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Mask all screamed in terror, and Mars was the first to respond. "Mars. . .fire. . . IGNITE!" The fire singed one of the creatures who slinked away.  
  
The rest of the scouts all did the same thing and soon all of the small creatures had left.  
  
"Whew. . .that was disturbing. . ." Sailor Venus said. Suddenly there was a great rumbling and the scouts all took defensive stances. One of the creatures came of the bushes emitting a sharp high pitched squeal which was responded to by a much deeper and louder squeal, as suddenly a much larger version of the small creatures came through the bushes.  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked on in horror as the creature approached them. Jupiter tried attacking.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted but the creature just seemed to be angered even more. The larger creature knocked down the scouts as Tuxedo Mask dodged out of the way.  
  
The creature turned on Tuxedo Mask who took a defensive stance. The creature roared and charged at Tuxedo Mask knocking him to the ground. The creature rose up on it's hind legs and brought his horn down towards Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Leave. Him." A voice called from behind Tuxedo Mask. The creature stopped and looked to the newcommer. Tuxedo Mask tensed then turned slowly then gasped.  
  
"Usa?" he whispered.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
A/N: SORRRRRRRRY A MILLION APOLOGIES THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO BLOODY ((scuze the French please ^_~)) Long. . . I'VE BEEN SOOO STRESSED AND SO BUSY BUT I PROMISE THIS WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO DEPENDING ON HOW YOU REVIEW ;) MAYBE EVEN TOMORROW IF YOU REVIEW. . .ER. . . TODAY? LOL OKAY WELL REVIEW AND ENJOY! 


	5. Amarante

HEY!!!! IM SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! But I'm rather busy with finals and. . . read the chapter which is SOOO short and then read my authors notes at the end.  
  
Kaelynn chapter 5 Amarante  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Tuxedo mask tensed then slowly turned and gasped. "Usa?" he whispered. This new figure ignored Tuxedo mask and turned to the new creature. "Pulan..Nartada Hutarpa Taina!" The girl snapped harshly at the creature.  
  
The creature's eyes enlarged, and it's small ears drooped. It emitted a loud purring trill before growling once more at Tuxedo Mask and ambling clumsily over to the new girl. The girl giggled as the creature circled her feet, and rubbed up against her legs.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sat up and took another look at the girl. No. . .Tuxedo Mask had been sorely mistaken. This girl was much different than his Usagi. Sure this girl had blonde hair, but it was a more ashen color than Usagi, and ya, she had blue eyes, but these were a harsh ice blue instead of the kind, gentle baby blue that he loved so much on Usagi. Besides! This girl stood a head taller than Usagi. . .or wait. . .was that the boots? Naw.  
  
This girl's body was almost the exact build of Usagi's, but this girl's body was more toned, while Usagi couldn't even begin to hurt any of the other girls, now she looked like she could kick Makoto's ass.and her skin was more tan and sun-damaged instead of fair and smooth.  
  
The girl had a thin scar running along her right jaw bone, and another on the exposed part of her chest from her right collar bone down a diagonal path which disappeared into her black leather top above her left breast. This one was thicker.  
  
Her face was beautiful, almost equally beautiful to that of Usagi's. . .but not the same. Usagi's face was like a fingerprint. Nobody even came close to hers. . .Tuxedo Mask sighed and sat up all the way.  
  
Sailor Mars made her way over followed by the other scouts to Tuxedo Mask's side. "You okay Tuxedo Mask?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Fine," Tuxedo Mask answered shortly.  
  
The new girl had reached down and scratched the new creature behind it's small ears. The creature nudged the girl playfully in her legs. The girl giggled in return. "Pulan! Nartada! Needo Kooday!" she said with another giggle.  
  
The creature trilled again and then bounded off into the bushes, sparing another glance at the strange girl. "Needo!" the girl said again with another amused laugh. The creature trilled again and bounded away.  
  
"You really must be more careful around here," she said still not looking directly at the arrived warriors, "there are countless dangers here and I don't want to be responsible if something shou-" it was at this point in her rambling sentence that she turned and took the new crowd in. A look of shock slowly passed over her face before it was masked with confusion, and finally an excited smile. "Ya'll are different from the other wanderers," she observed curiously.  
  
"We are not like others, we are more powerful," Tuxedo Mask coolly replied in his usual way. . .defensively.  
  
The girl grinned and hid a laugh behind her hand. "Still your temper and worries," She giggled, "I am not here to hurt you all. . .Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Tuxedo Mask stiffened visibly. "How do you know who I am?" he demanded harshly. He received a sharp jab to the ribs from Mars.  
  
"Simple," the girl replied casually, "I read your mind."  
  
"You can do that?" Mercury asked from behind Tuxedo Mask. The girl turned and started at Mercury.  
  
"Yes Mercury in fact I can," the girl chuckled looking at the shocked expressions.  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Mask were silent. The girl looked through each of them. "I am Amarante,": she said giving a slight curtsy, "and if you will follow me, I will answer your questions.  
  
Amarante turned and started down a path. The scouts looked to each other before Venus grinned, nodded, and followed after Amarante. Jupiter followed next, the Mercury and finally Mars. Mars hesitated a moment. "Mask, swallow your pride and let's go," she said without ever turning her head before continuing onward.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sighed and followed after Mars. The pair caught up with the rest of the group. ". . .exactly are we?" Venus was asking their leader.  
  
"You," Amarante replied mysteriously, "Are in a beautiful mystical world. One unlike you have ever seen or will see ever."  
  
Tuxedo Mask snorted sarcastically. "And where pre tell is tha-" Tuxedo Mask was cut short with a gasp as Amarante took this opportunity to briskly pull away the brush at the top of a cliff to reveal a beautiful pink and lavender lake, with a beautiful twenty story waterfall. The lake was surrounded by more of the beautiful forestry. There were trees of pinks, blues, greens, and light browns. The bushes seemed to glow with life from a distance. Light green birds seemed to dance through the sky, which was a deep lavender color.  
  
In the forest was a large, prosperous village that added to the scenery instead of degrading it. Children's laughter floated through the scenery and into the awaiting ears of the scouts who smiled gently in return.  
  
Amarante was watching their reactions and smiled at the looks before gesturing to the area with her arm. "Welcome to Kaelynn." She said gently to compliment the scenery.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long! But with my school, sports, social life (( I have a boyfriend now! Hehee)) and with my computer hating on me. . .well. . .lol but the next chapter will be out MUCH sooner than this one took I promise! And I'm sorry it's so short but up until like 2 days ago, I didn't think that anyone was actually reading this! Okay well enough rambling g'bye! 


End file.
